brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/17 October 2017
06:59 Hi 07:00 gello 07:01 How're you? 07:01 i am fine 07:01 you? 07:02 Great thanks 07:02 Sorry if afk, watching Tin Star 07:03 what's that about 07:05 A British cop who becomes Police Chief in this Canadian town 07:06 k 07:25 One last vote is here! 07:26 And I got a new amazing backpack! 07:31 Ahoy. 07:34 gello 07:34 MS Edge was playing up again 07:34 hope it will be usefull for you 07:35 It's VERY useful. 07:35 At first, it is made to prevent some pickpockets. 07:36 From your backpack. 07:36 It's waterproof. 07:36 noice! 07:36 It has a big space and a CHARGE with powerbank. 07:36 Sounds good 07:37 yeep 07:38 I'd tell you, how is this called, but I didn't buy it. 07:39 It was a gift from guess who. 07:43 k 07:43 So, if you want the same backpack too, I gave you its name. 07:44 Wb. 07:44 wow that song I am learning is really hard, I am not geting to it's original speed yet 07:44 What's this song? 07:44 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zF6R3bMRWOU 07:45 the begining is easy 07:45 it gets harder in 1:31 07:45 Cool 07:46 Nice song, good luck on learning. 07:46 thanks 07:47 Yw 07:47 I just need to practice so I wil lbe able to matc hthe speed 07:47 Right. 07:48 Practice makes perfect 07:49 Shiva, PM 07:49 I saw. 07:49 Hi 07:50 Hello 07:50 gello 07:50 Ahoy. 07:50 Thanks for voting! 07:51 i will wait till my borther fall asleep and finnish memorizing the song and then start practicing 07:51 lol 07:52 Xd 08:01 Brb 08:10 Main account is playing up again 08:12 Back 08:14 Shiva has 5 votes 08:14 He will be an Administrator soon 08:15 finishing memorizing 08:15 yay 08:15 now I will have to practice 08:17 I am thinking of changing the requirements for rights 08:18 To be a Rollback, Patroller, or Chatmod, you only need 10 days. For Admin, you need 2 months 08:19 I am going to make it 1 month to be a Rollback or Patroller, 2 months to be a chatmod and I will add in a bit that says you should be a regular on chat, and 6 months for Admin 08:20 What do you think? 08:20 I think about more for 15 days but 10 can work too 08:20 10 days is nothing, that is why it will be increased to a month 08:21 and for the ability to ban someone from chat, you need two months. For Admin, you need six 08:21 This is to ensure that only the most reliable users, such as myself and Shiva are promoted. 08:22 i thought you ment the new ones 08:22 well that's better then 08:22 admin have lot of power 08:23 if you get it to someone you only met for 2 months 08:23 it doesnt mean you can trust him yet 08:24 Yea 08:25 Especially with the current inactive staff, now people have to work too hard to just go inactive as soon as they are promoted 08:28 I wanted to say something but I am afraid I might accidently spoil Gotham Season 4 4 you 08:30 Please don't 08:30 that's why I won't 08:30 The requirements have been updated 08:30 great 08:34 Back. 08:34 Sorry, if took long. 08:35 wb 08:35 i might upload a video soon 08:35 Cool. 08:37 I read your message Shiva 08:37 Request denied 08:37 Joke 08:38 I am demoting Neo, he has been taking the mickey out of my patience 08:38 No edits since August "I am coming back, but my computer is broken" 08:39 I think, he should be an admin, when he is active. If he shows up and tells, that he is ready to return, he can be an admin again. 08:41 I am not doubting that he is a good Admin, but he is inactive and no longer staff 08:42 As I said in the message, he will be promoted if and when he returns 08:42 That's what I meant. 08:42 my new video might be a risk 08:44 Why so? 08:44 I am thinking of putting up a new avatar for Halloween, but I want to know if anyone would be creeped out by it 08:44 I am thinking of putting my image as a plague doctor 08:44 k 08:44 could be cool 08:44 well I am gonna draw lot of stuff 08:45 i have a list 08:45 my halloween is a gangster btw 08:46 or I will change it to the most creepy thing I could find, THE SQUIDDLES! 08:46 Ah, so you'll take part in the Trick or Treat? 08:47 In your cities, I mean. 08:47 we are not celabrating it actually 08:47 I love the old plague doctors 08:47 we have here a samilliar holiday but it's in few more months 08:47 they do look cool 08:48 They were actually so close do discovering the truth of the plague, as they observed that the suits kept the flees away, but they dismissed the flees as inconvenient, and not carriers of the disease 08:48 but here it's not horror themed it's do what you want 08:49 lav pm 08:49 I wonder if kids celebrate it in Denmark. 08:49 I would be surprised if they don't 08:50 yeah 08:50 A fun fact about plague doctors: They had the beaks because they believed that bad smells caused disease, so they filled them with spices and perfumes to purify the "putrid air" or bad smells 08:50 And my main is playing up, but i am going soon so i can't be bothered with it 08:50 interesting 08:51 in my next video I might drea lot of stuff but most importantly all serving the great and god-like JIBLAFISH! JK 08:52 he will not be there, NEVER WILL BE 08:53 not sure if I should add LINK in there, I am trying to draw some of my favorite shows/stories in there 08:53 They don't do it officially, as tg 2017 10 17